X-Men Evolution: The Next Chapter
by FeralFury7
Summary: Season 5 how I think season 5 would've played out if it were ever aired. Follow the x men, the New X Men and watch as old enemies become new friends and to top it all of New Recruits join the mutant party at Xavier's.
1. Chapter 1 The Ceremony

Disclaimer: I don't X Men Evolution or the characters all OC's appearing the story however I do own they are mine

Chapter 1 Ceremony

Xavier Institute Front Lawn

"Man this is so lame" exclaimed Jubilee as she sunk down further in her seat.

"Aye I know it's not fair" whined Rahne. Rahne and Jubilee had been back at the institute about two had been almost a month since Apocalypse. It had taken the senior x men and the instructors that long to decide whether the new mutants were ready or not. They all agreed that they all were and thus the ceremony.

Don't get them wrong they were glad to see all their friends again. It's just so much had changed in the short time they were gone. Apocalypse had tried to turn the whole world into mutants. Their former teammates were being promoted to full-fledged X-Men complete with new uniforms and everything.

"Hey cheer up girls at least your rents let yah come back here, after seeing what Xavier's was really all about" said Andy clad in dark blue cargo shorts and a burgundy colored RVCA button up shirt and black converse.

"Yeah yah get to be with your friends now yah should be happy" commented Rogue who had her arm around Andy. She was dressed in a flowing short black skirt and a tank totally exposing her arms and legs.

She was really enjoying the nice weather and the new found freedom she had with her choice of wardrobe.

"Well it still sucks" complained Jubilee.

"Aye agree with ye Jubilee" Rahne huffed in disappointment.

"If you two don't stop complainin' I'mma give yah something to complain about" barked Logan as he came over to quartet. He too was dressed much like Andy in a button up shirt his was light blue with green cargo shorts and flip flops.

That was something you didn't see very often. He always wore cowboy boots and jeans and t shirts. Given the weather and the nature of the ceremony the Professor let everyone forgo the formal attire, but still most everyone opted for nice casual yet smart summer wear.

"Gee Logan threaten' the kids already summers just started" Rogue said laughing. Again another thing her new found confidence and abilities seemed to let her do nowadays.

"Just passin' by Stripes" Logan said laughing good naturedly.

"Well pass on by then Logan" said Andy shooing his former instructor with his free hand.

_Jean I think we're about ready_ said the Professor

_All right I'll get everyone settled_ Jean sent out a telepathic message to all the students, parents, and other guest of the ceremony.

Soon everyone was seated and Jean was ready to begin her speech. She walked up on stage. She glanced at the Professor briefly who was seated on the stage to her left along with Logan, Ororo and Hank. All the soon to be new x men were seated in the first row and would come up as their name was called. Everyone else parents, senior x men and were gathered around behind them in their own chairs.

"Welcome family, friends, and special guests' thank you all for coming. Today is a day of great accomplishment. Over a month ago, the world was almost turned into mutants, but with the help of the New Mutants all was not lost. We're here today to commemorate that great achievement. They have come a long way from when they first came through Xavier's doors as new recruits with uncanny uncontrollable abilities. Now they open up a new chapter in their young lives as not only mutant advocates, but as full X-Men a title I know some of have been waiting for since day one. Now, when I call your name please come up, starting with Amara Aquila codenamed Magma".

Amara came up to the stage in her new uniform which had a red stripe down the center, while changing the base color of her costume was black, in a design akin to Shadowcat's. She smiled and waved as she walked on stage. She shook hands with each other instructors. The Professor lastly gave her a watch. A watch she had seen all of the senior x men wearing whether they were in uniform or not.

It was a communicator for emergencies. Jubilee and Rahne were watching with content as they saw each of their former teammates go up and receive congratulations and a watch. Rahne's ears perked up when she heard Jamie's name. She was happy for him he deserved it most of all. Nobody would ever pick on him again.

"Jamie Madrox codename Multiple". Jamie was careful not to trip and create more of himself as he came up onto the stage. He shook hands with all his instructors and happily accepted the watch that the Professor had given him. His costume was much like Cyclops' old uniform, except where Cyclops's was yellow Jamie's was a lighter blue and he had gray boots to match as well as gloves.

He smiled brightly at his uncle as his aunt took pictures of him. Alex was the last to go up. "Alex Summers codenamed Havok" said Jean.

As his name was called Scott cheered and whooped for his younger brother along with all the other senior x men as well Alex's adopted parents. Alex shook hands with all the instructors and received his watch from the Professor. In line on the stage from the left to started with Amara and ended with Alex.

"Take a bow guys you've earned it" said Jean clapping along with everyone on the stage and in the audience. "There are refreshments on the back patio feel free to mingle amongst your selves the barbeque will be at 6pm in the backyard" informed Jean.

That was obviously her closing statement as she and the newly christened x men stepped down off the stage to mingle with family and friends.

Over by the punch bowl

"Who knew Sam's family was so big" said Andy drinking the punch in his cup.

"Ah know now it's not such a shock as to why he didn't take long to adjust to the size of the mansion he's got a whole hoard of people back home" commented Rogue.

"Hey Andy come show Uncle Harry those new moves you showed me the other day" said Jamie excited as bounding over to the older mutant.

"Sure thing Jamie I guess we could put on a show" said Andy grinning.

"I'll see yah later Rogue duty calls" hollered Andy as he was dragged away by Jamie punch falling as he left.

Jamie was having a grand old time showing his aunt and uncle all the cool things he could with his powers. The original Jamie was sparing with Andy while one was playing waiter and serving people little cocktail weenies and such. Two other Jamie's were pestering a few of Guthrie kids.

"Show'em how you chop the the cinder blocks in half" Jamie said excitedly bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Sure thing hey Pete can you bring those cinder blocks over" yelled Andy to the tall hulking Russian who was in the middle of the talking to Scott and Jean about being an instructor here. He nodded and went to the blocks. Andy placed the blocks on the ground stepped back and karate chopped the seven cinder blocks straight down the middle. Everyone clapped and cheered around him. Rogue included.

"That's quite a feet there sunny you're not taking any steroids are you" questioned Jamie's Uncle Harry.

"No sir this is just years of weight training and Logan's grueling training sessions" said Andy.

"My sessions aren't that bad" said Logan coming up behind the group. "Come help me with the burgers and dogs I saw a few Jamie's snatchin' a few earlier". "

Right away general" said Andy giving a mock salute and heading over to the barbeque. Everyone was enjoying themselves mingling and talking and just being normal. There was no threat of anti-mutant slurs or bigots. It was just a celebratory moment for a momentous occasion.

A little while later everyone get another telepath message to come to the backyard for dinner. Five Jamie's plus Logan, Andy and Beast were stationed at the barbeque handing out food and making sure everyone got what they wanted. An hour later Andy sat down next Rogue and across from Kitty and Kurt.

A few hours later everyone who lived nearby had to go home. So Bobby said goodbye to his grandparents and sister and watched as they drove off. Everyone else's parents or relatives would be staying here or in a nearby hotel until their flights left in the coming days. The Guthrie's and the Master's would be staying here while everyone else's parents would be staying in a nearby hotel.

The Professor had already arranged for this in advance so nobody had to worry about paying for anything.

"Come on Sam the Professor said you'd show me where we'd be staying" said Jay coming down the girls hall.

"Night Amara" said Sam sweetly giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Night Sam love you" said Amara closing the door to hers and Tabitha's shared room.

"Coming Jay, you and Jeb and Lewis are sharing a room" said Sam. Before his younger brother could object he continued. "Paige, Melody, and Joelle will share a room, and Elizabeth and Ashleigh are sharing with Ma".

10:00 PM Boys Hall

"Lights out" said Logan.

Girls Hall 10:15

"Lights out" said Ororo.

Today had been an eventful day to say the least. It had been a good day. The former new mutants and Alex had been promoted to full-fledged X-Men. They'd gained a few new members like Piotr Rasputin a former Acolyte and Danielle Moonstar codenamed Mirage. X-23 had also shown up claiming she needed a fresh start now that HYDRA was destroyed.

She was welcomed by the Prof and Logan with open arms. It took everyone else a bit of convincing to accept her, but the Professor realized that with time they'd all warm up to her. All in all it had been a good day. They were now one step closer to changing the world's view of mutants.


	2. Chapter 2 The Picture

Chapter 2 The Picture

It had been a week since the new recruit promotion ceremony and everyone's parents and relatives had left. The Professor had decided that now that Bayville knew of the Xavier Institute and its true purpose he thought it should function more like a school. That meant team pictures, the instructors, the X Men, the New X-Men and the new Recruits when they came. There would also be a large group photo of everyone when the new recruits arrived.

Earlier that morning

Xavier Institute Kitchen

"Everyone I'd like to make an announcement today we'll be taking team pictures and individual headshots of all the instructors including Scott, Jean, Andy and Rogue" said the Professor.

Rogue and Andy were both shocked at first. "Professor did you just say me and Rogue as instructors"

"Yes Andrew I did, with Scott and Jean going off to college when summer's over they'll be gone a majority of the time and the new recruits will need teachers after all"

Bobby spoke up "Prof you mean there are going to be more new students other than Alex, Danielle, Warren and Piotr"

"Yes Bobby all though Warren and Piotr don't really count as students per say they'll be in more of a tutor position, like Scott and Jean will be for Alex and Danielle respectively whenever they are not in school they'll be here helping them"

"This is a lot to take in Professor do yah think we're really ready I mean I only just got control of mah powers a short while a ago"

"Yeah and I'm not sure I can handle actually teaching you saw how the New Mu-I mean New X Men treated Scott and Jean" stated Andy.

"I've got my reasons for choosing both of you now we'll take the senior x men photo first I'd like you all in your new uniforms and in front of the blackbird in 20 minutes" said the Professor. "The rest of you can go about your business until we're ready". He wheeled out of the kitchen and left with the adults.

20 minutes later

The senior X Men plus Warren and Piotr were standing in front of the X-Jet all in their uniforms. Scott, Jean, Rogue, Andy, and Piotr made up the back row. Andy stood on Rogue's left an arm protectively around her. Warren stood next to Kurt who had his arm around Kitty. Laura stood behind Logan arms crossed and smiling. Logan sat in a chair snagged from the kitchen along with Charles and Ororo. Hank was on the right side of Laura crouching.

"All right everyone you're free to go Andrew can you tell the juniors it's their turn" asked the Professor wheeling up to his first student.

"Sure thing Prof, Jean could you…" started Andy. The Professor looked at him.

"You've got legs Sparky use'em" said Logan heading out of the hangar with Hank to the locker room.

"Fine" grumbled Andy and headed up to find the Junior X Men.

He found them all lounging in their new uniforms Jean must of at least told them that. Wow she can tell'em to get ready but not to come down thanks Jean. Rahne and Jubilee were also there looking a bit depressed.

"Hey cheer up Rahne Jubes you'll get your time to shine don't sweat it, Popsicle its photo time get your team down to the hangar pronto"

"Roger that Ace" said Bobby mock saluting his older friend.

Down in the hangar

Bobby's P.O.V.

So this was what it was like to be leader. It felt great now, but would I really have what it takes when the time came. Of course I could I was Bobby 'Iceman' Drake I could handle anything couldn't I.

So, we're all in front of the X Jet. Sam, Roberto, Alex and Ray are in the back row standing. Next to Sam there's Roberto who's looking all hot and sexy in his black sleeveless new uniform. Slightly taller on Roberto's other side is Alex Scott's younger brother. He's just smiling happy to be a part of team. Next to Alex is Ray who's looking happy for once probably because he's got his hand on Tabitha's shoulder. Amara and Tabitha kneel in the row below, one arm each around Jamie who's in the middle. He's looking all adorable and grinning happily.

And then there's me. Front and center. I'm sprawled out on the hangar floor in front of everyone else like the cool leader I am. I am their leader so I should be in the front. That's me Bobby Drake the guy who always has to be the center of attention. My right hand cupped around my face and left hand on my hip, I look like one of those sexy supermodels in the Carl's Jr commercials. Kitty takes the picture a few times in order to get the perfect shot.

We're then told we can go and relax for the rest of the day and we'd be getting a copy of the picture later. All though I'm sure it'll be updated soon to include Rahne and my girl Jubes whenever that may be.

I'd finally gotten what I wanted as of last week we were all officially full x men. It took the Prof and the other instructors long enough to realize that we were all ready. Especially me man I'd been ready since day one.

"Hey Bobby you coming the Prof wants us in his office pronto" said Sam. My roommate's southern voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah Sam I'm coming" I say jogging over to him to catch the elevator up with him Ray and Jamie.


	3. Chapter 3 The Proposition

Chapter 3 The Proposition

Previously on XME: SEASON 5

"_Hey Bobby you coming the Prof wants us in his office pronto" said Sam. My roommates southern voice brings me out of my thoughts. _

"_Yeah Sam I'm coming" I say jogging over to him to catch the elevator up with him Ray and Jamie._

Present Day

A few minutes after the New X Men took their group photo they all got summoned to the Professor's office with exception of Jubilee and Rahne.

"Come in come in please everyone seat down, this shouldn't take too long I'm sure your all eagerly awaiting your first x man training exercise later today

There were audible groans from all the teenagers in the room. Everyone sat or leaned on something in the room. "I've got a proposition for you all"

"Really what kinda proposition Prof" asked Bobby stepping in the leader role quite nicely. I mean he had been doing it for the past year but now it was official.

"I want to know if you all can handle a recruiting mission for me it's a rite of passage if you will all the older x men had to do it they in turn recruited each other"

"Yeah of course we can piece of cake" said Alex high fiving Jamie.

"I'm glad to hear that Alex, but you must know that not all recruiting missions will go so smoothly as you all know with Rogue or with Evan".

"Prof if it's just one mutant why do we all need to go?" asked Tabitha who was sitting on the love seat next to Amara.

"Good question Tabitha, you see this won't just be one mutant it'll be eight mutants one for each of you, now the mutants have already been looked over and the instructors and I have each handpicked a mutant for you to recruit, but other than that we have no prior involvement with these new mutants, recruiting them to join us here at the institute will be entirely up to you" informed the Professor.

Sam oddly enough was the first to recover. "When do we leave" he asked.

"Each of you will be able to take one partner with you to help you out in the recruiting process as you know it's always done in pairs, Bobby you're up first"

"All right cool I'll take Sammie boy with me, where we headed Prof" asked Bobby ever the confident leader he was.

"Fort Irwin, California it's an Army base so I expect you boys to be on your best behavior" he said eyeing Bobby especially. "Bobby this will be your recruit Brian Rogers age 16 you leave early tomorrow morning Storm will prep the jet and will be accompanying you and Sam to provide assistance if you need it, but once again this is solely on you" said the Professor.

"Right on me got it so no pressure then" Bobby said jokingly. The Professor gave everyone else their recruits, and they all got partners or went and asked the older x men to help. Alex choice his brother to accompany him, while Jamie choice Andy to fly with him. No surprise there Jamie idolized Andy.

Bobby's P.O.V.

'I couldn't believe this was my first mission and it was an important one too. The Professor had been talking about new recruits recently. I didn't pay much attention to him at the time. Who would've known this would've been our first mission. It was a recruiting mission, but a mission nonetheless'.

'I was really excited I could hardly sleep when I got to my room later that night. So I just settled for making ice sculptures around my room and watched them melt. I had to grab a few towels from the bathroom to clean up my mess. I almost slipped on my way back to room, not fun. Anyway I could barely contain my excitement about tomorrow. My first real mission as an X-Man oh yah I was so born to do this, I guess there's a reason I was born this way'.


	4. Chapter 4 Brian Rogers

Chapter 4 Brian Rogers

Xavier Institute Kitchen 8:15 A.M.

Bobby Drake had just woken up few hours ago and the usual sluggish prankster of the institute was raring and ready to go. Why because today was the day of his solo recruiting mission that's why. He couldn't think of anything better to do today.

He couldn't sleep at all last night; at least that's what he told his best friend and traveling companion Sam Guthrie this morning. "Sam I couldn't sleep at all last how about you"

"No ah couldn't sleep a wink either Bobby because of your constant moving about on your side of the room"

"I'm sorry Sam I was just so excited for today I couldn't sleep yah know I'm sure you'll feel the same way when it's your turn to go on your mission"

"Lucky me" muttered Sam into his cereal bowl.

"Bobby Sam Storm's prepped the jet and is ready to go I wish you both good luck and remember patience is a virtue remember how you both felt when you first discovered your powers, we'll all be waiting for you when you get back good luck boys"

* * *

Hangar

Do we get to fly the jet Storm?" asked Bobby hopefully. After all his training he had actually gotten really good. Even with all his hot dogging as Logan called it.

"Yes Bobby this is your mission after all" said Storm brightly.

"Oh awesome" said Bobby as he ran up the ramp into the jet. Sam and Ororo followed behind him. Bobby strapped himself into the pilots seat and Ororo sat next to him in the copilot seat just in case something went wrong. Sam sat directly behind his friend. "All preflight system check and we're rocking and rollin" said Bobby giving Ororo his trademark Bobby grin and pulling out of the hangar and flying up into the sky in the direction of California.

* * *

Fort Irwin California 5:15 A.M.

Brian Rogers was always an early riser being a part of a military family and living on a military base he was kind of use to it. He'd get his younger brothers Timmy and James ready for school and then he'd go on his run.

He'd run from his house down to the training field and back twice. Ever since what happened two days ago he felt different stronger faster almost invincible. It seemed that way after what happened two days ago.

Start Flashback

_It was late afternoon and Brian had stopped his mid-afternoon run to talk to one of his friend Bradley Collins. "Hey you get the geometry worksheet we did today it totally blew my mind" said Bradley._

"_Yeah I got it I can help you with it if you need it Brad" stated Brain matter a factly. _

"_Thanks man you'd be a total lifesaver" said Brad._

"_No problem, hey after I'm done with my run you wanna…" started Brian, but he was cut off by the loud scream of his six year old brother Timmy. He'd know that scream anywhere. Then he heard the loud bellowing noise of the two soldiers inside in the tank._

_Get outta the way _

_Move _

_Hit the deck_

_Although Brian didn't hear any of that, all he could hear was his brother screaming. He'd run into the road to get his ball. Now he was directly in the path of the runaway tank. The two soldiers had jumped and were going to let the tank hit his brother. _

_Without thinking he ran he ran faster than he'd ever run before and planted himself in between his brother and the runaway tank. His feet dug into the ground as the tank finally came to a stop. _

"_Timmy you okay" asked Brian._

_His brother didn't answer him. "Timmy are you okay?" asked Brian again this time a bit more forceful. His brother shook his head yes and looked past his big brother to the tank. It had a huge dent in the front where Brian had stopped it._

_By now the huge commotion had gathered a sizable crowd including his dad the General. He ran over to his two sons and hugged them. Not a thing he normally did outside of the house. It was a rare sight to see the general show such affection. _

"_Are you boys okay" he whispered._

"_I'm fine dad, I think Timmy here's a bit shaken up though" said Brian._

"_I'm taking the rest of the day off" said the general._

"_But dad you can't you have a job to do" said Brian._

"_No buts Brian family comes first" he stated firmly with a soft undertone leaving no room for argument. That was dad coming through. _

"_Yes sir" said Brian solemnly._

_His dad turned to the crowd and had his general face on. "Move along soldiers nothing to see here, Captain Aarons" he said addressing a man a few inches shorter than himself with brown hair and tan skin "I want you to call the school and pull my kids out and tell Claire she's needed at home" _

"_Yes General Rogers right away sir" said Captain Aarons._

"_Come on boys we've got to go home" said my dad. I knew it was dad now even in uniform. I could tell by his voice. It was softer warmer now. _

_Needless to say there was a big discussion a dinner that night, what happened and what he was and what it meant for his family. They'd seen the mutants on TV with the sentinel disaster and then the whole Apocalypse ordeal._

_There was no denying what he was. He Brian Rogers was a mutant._

_End Flashback_

"Brian Brian can you tie my shoe please" asked Timmy holding his foot up for him to tie.

"Sure thing Tim Tim" said Brian.

"You're thinking about it aren't you how you're a mutant" came his younger brother Kenneth's voice.

"How can I not Ken if I hadn't done what I'd done Timmy wouldn't be here now"

"Relax bro it's all good now" said Levi he was the second oldest at 14. It went Brian 16, Levi 14, Joseph 13, Kenneth 13, they were twins, James 10 and finally little Timmy who was six.

"You boys better get to school before you're late" said a female voice. It was the boys' mother. "Mommy" cried Timmy.

"Good morning sweetie how are you?" she asked sweetly

"I'm good Brian made me chocolate chip pancakes this morning" said Timmy excitedly.

Did he now" said his mom looking over at her eldest son.

"He wouldn't stop whining until I gave in mom"

"I don't whine, I'm just very persistent" said Timmy.

"Where'd you learn such a big word like that Tim" asked Levi.

Timmy didn't get to answer because his mom answered for him. "Levi you're stalling get that butt in gear mister and go to school" she said shooing her six boys out the door.

"Have a good day boys and don't get into any trouble" yelled Claire at her two mischief making twin boys Kenneth and Joseph.

Just outside Fort Irwin at the airfield 7:30 AM

"Yes Charles called ahead and said you could store your jet here" said Ernie.

"Thank you Ernie we shouldn't be long" said Ororo.

"Come on Ororo times a wastin'" said Bobby in his commander voice.

"Right coming Robert" said Ororo good naturedlly.

The three mutants took the X-Van to the entrance of the Fort Irwin Army base and Ororo flashed Charles military ID at them and they were waved on through. I'll take the X-Van and be at the exchange you boys have business to attend call via the comms when you're ready for pickup good luck Bobby, Sam".

Ororo drove off in the x-van leaving the two teenage boys at the main office of the army base.

"We should probably go in and find the general" said Bobby despite all his prepping and leader talk earlier he was actually quite nervous. What if he screwed up what if he said the wrong thing and offended the new recruit or something worse.

His friend could obviously read his distress and said "lead the way Iceman you've got this your Iceman you can do anything"

With that the two mutant teenagers walked into the main office.

* * *

Silver Valley High School

Cafeteria Lunch Period

"Come on man tell us what really went down, we've been hearing some crazy stories like you went agro and flipped the tank for almost smashing your brother" said Garrison.

"Lay off Gar" said Reagan the tomboy of their little group. What could she say her dad really wanted a boy and ended up with three other girls.

"What you heard was true I felt like doing it, but I didn't I have better self-control then that Garrison" said Brian. He honestly really wanted to put the tank incident behind him. He got up from the table and headed out the cafeteria doors to outside. He needed time to think.

* * *

Newberry Elementary School

Cafeteria Lunch Time

Timmy and his four close friends Nicole, Sly, Trixie and Ethan were sitting at their table on the outside covered lunch area facing the playground. "And then my brother just zoomed and wham busted right into the tank and saved me" Timmy said enthusiastically. He was having fun retelling his story to his friends and even his teacher.

"Man I wish my brother was a superhero" said Sly. Sly was short for Sylvester, but he didn't really like that name only his mom called him that. Everyone called him Sly even his teacher.

"He's a mutant, that's what I heard my mommy and dad say he was like the ones on TV"

"So he's totally a superhero then" said Ethan.

"He may leave and go and join them" said Sly "that would be so cool"

At that moment Timmy froze he hadn't thought about that he didn't want his brother to leave him he loved his brother.

* * *

Hours later after all three schools had gotten out

"Well here it is Bobby the Generals house" said Sam.

"What do we call him Sam?"

"I think I remember this from one of Logan's classes call him General and his last name we should be fine unless he tells us to address him otherwise it's the proper thing to do" informed Sam.

"Right General Rogers got it" said Bobby confidence restored and walked up the the front door and knocked.

The door opened and their stood a six foot tall man in jeans and plain green t shirt that said Army in black lettering. "Can I help you boys" asked the man.

"Yes General Rogers, I'm Robert Drake and this is my companion Samuel Guthrie we're here from the Xavier Institute in Bayville New York we'd like to talk to you about your son Brian and what happened two days ago" said Bobby.

"May we please come in" added Sam.

"Right this way boys if you could remove your shoes on the way in that'd be great the wife's a neat freak" said General. The two did as they were told and closed the door behind them.

"Can I offer you boys a drink water soda juice, milk" as the general fishing around the fridge for a drink of his own.

As to not be rude they both said water. He handed both boys a bottle of water. "Make your selves comfortable in the living room Brian should be home in soon" said the general. Bobby and Sam sat down on the couch opposite the general and sipped their water occasionally. Man Bobby didn't remember it being nearly as awkward when he was recruiting his friends.

15 minutes later

"Dad you're home early" said Brian walking into the living room immediately seeing the two boys his age sitting on the opposite couch.

"Daddy your home" hollered Timmy jumping up onto his dad's lap. Timmy's behavior reminded Sam a lot of his little sister Ashleigh behavior back home.

"Timmy your brother and I've got to talk go to the backyard and play okay champ" said Flint ruffling his son's hair playfully. He ran off to the backyard. "Brian can you please go get your mother I think she's outside in her garden".

"Okay dad" said Brian dropping his bag by the stairs on his way to the backyard.

A few minutes later

Brian came in with his mom and all three sat down on the opposite couch that Sam and Bobby were sitting on. "Mr. and Mrs. Rogers I'm Robert Drake and this is my companion Samuel Guthrie and we'd like to talk to you and Brian about what happened two days ago with the tank and his younger brother Timothy" said Bobby.

His mom and dad nodded. He however stayed quiet. "We'd like to offer you Brian a place at the our school up in New York, it's a place for mutants kids born with an X-gene that gives us all special gifts powers"

"We could help you control them or learn how to better use them" offered Sam.

"It really is the best and safest place for Brian we've brought pamphlets so you can look through them and ask any questions you'd like" informed Bobby handing each a pamphlet.

They looked through the pamphlets in silence. "The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters quite a name for a school"" said General Rogers.

"Yes it is and we are indeed gifted many parents believe being a mutant is a disease that can be cured it's not it's just part of our genetic makeup like getting blue eyes and blonde hair or brown hair and brown eyes, it's just something that makes a special a little different" said Bobby.

"What about school will he still be able to go school" asked Mrs. Rogers concerned.

"Yes the institute is like a boarding school we eat sleep and learn there, how to control our mutant powers, we still get an ordinary education down the hill at Bayville High so you wouldn't have to worry about Brian and schooling, the institute is completely free the Professor pays for everything" explained Sam.

Parents can send money monthly like an allowance those that have parents anyway those that don't get a biweekly allowance from the Professor for personal used, though like Sam said the Professor pays for room board and food and things for things like supplies and such".

"It sure does seem like a great opportunity Brian and you know what I say about great opportunities" said his dad.

"I know dad can we have some time to think about this please" asked Brian. This was the first time both Bobby and Sam had heard Brian speak. He had strong commanding voice like his father.

"Of course Brian call us on this when you're ready to give us your answer, we'll step out for a while" said Bobby handing Brian a communicator that looked like a pen.

"Just push the top in and talk we'll hear it, it was nice meeting your general Rogers Mrs. Rogers, Brian we hope you'll join us" said Sam.

"Thank you for hospitality" said Bobby and Sam together getting up to leave the house.

2 hours later

Brian's POV

I had decided to go and give the Xavier institute a shot. It sounded great. I'd spent the last hour telling my friends what was happening and where I'd be living from now on if they wanted to send me cards and things. My friends were all surprisingly really cool about it. I guess it was the whole military stick together thing no matter what.

No matter how far your brothers or sisters in arms were you knew they'd always be there with you and you could count on them for anything. The second hour I spent telling my brothers what was happening. My younger siblings were cool with it. It was Timmy I had to worry about.

He balled for a straight 25 minutes before I told him everything was going to be okay and the next time I saw him I'd bring him back a souvenir. He was happy after that.

I pulled out the pen communicator and pressed down the top "Bobby I've made my decision I'm coming with you to the institute".

"Okay that's great we'll be over in 20"

No one's POV

It took Brian less than 20 minutes to get ready. He was no standing at his front door with his bags and two new friends that would take him to his new home in Bayville New York.

It was around six o'clock when they left Fort Irwin California. They were now just touching down in the hangar. Bobby checked the analog clock on the dashboard. It was 9:38pm. Good thing it's summer and Logan's reduced the training sessions to only two a day thought Bobby as he helped Brian and Sam get Brian's stuff up to his new room.

"Right now you have the room to yourself, but as the other new recruits come you'll most likely have to share, so enjoy the your own bathroom while you can, breakfast is at 7 tomorrow morning just follow the note on the nightstand and you should be fine" said Bobby.

"Thanks Bobby" exclaimed Brian.

"You're welcome goodnight Brian"

"Night Bobby good night Sam" said Brian covering his mouth with a yawn.

"Night Brian" said Sam.

"Man who knew recruiting could be so exhausting I'm pooped" exclaimed Bobby as he plopped down on his bed. Sam did the same, not even bothering to change into pajamas just stripping off their clothes and sleeping in their boxers.


End file.
